british_game_showfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Blow The Inheritance!
Don't Blow The Inheritance! was a game show members of an older generation attempted to build up a fund for the younger generation to inherit. Format Four teams, each composed of two family members from different generations ("offspring" and "elder"), competed on each episode to build up as large a prize pot ("inheritance fund") as possible. The two members of each team were not allowed to confer at any time and were positioned so that neither could see the other's face. At the end of each round, the team with the lowest total would be eliminated with no winnings. If there was a tie for low score, a sudden-death question would be asked on the buzzer in the same format as Round 1 (see below); a correct answer would allow the team to continue in the game, but a miss would eliminate them. Round 1: Questions Requiring Answers Vine would ask a series of 15 general-knowledge toss-up questions, for which only the offspring were allowed to buzz in. As soon as an offspring did, that team's elder had to answer the question. A correct response would add £1,000 to the team's inheritance fund, but a miss would award that amount to all three opposing teams. If an offspring buzzed in while a question was being read, the elder had to respond based only on the portion heard up to that point. Round 2: Top 10s The remaining three teams would play this round individually, in descending order of score. Each offspring would choose one of four categories; the host would then ask a question, and the elder had 30 seconds to come up with as many of the top 10 answers as possible. (E.g. naming the 10 characters who have made the most appearances on the soap opera Coronation Street.) Every correct answer was worth £1,000; there were no penalties for incorrect answers, but the elder had to wait for the host to indicate whether or not an answer was correct before giving another one. The Semi-Final: Clues Three clues to a subject would be revealed, one at a time. As in Round 1, only the offspring was allowed to buzz in at any time, and the corresponding elder had to then guess the subject. A correct answer awarded £1,000 to that team, while a miss awarded the money to their opponents. A total of 10 subjects were played. The Final Round: Rule Reversal The offspring of the remaining team had to answer a series of questions with no help from their elder. There was initially no fixed time limit for the offspring to respond, and they won the entire inheritance fund by answering the first five questions correctly. However, upon the first miss, the fund would begin to decrease in steps, at a rate of £100 per 0.4 second (£500 every two seconds). They could not return to passed or missed questions. If the offspring gave a total of five correct answers, including any given before the first miss, they won the remaining total in the inheritance fund. If the fund reached zero, they would leave with nothing. A team could win up to £35,000 over the course of the entire game. Category:General Knowledge Quiz Category:ITV Shows Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2012 premieres Category:2012 endings